Help Me I Need You
by liannec1
Summary: -BxB- After Mack and Brady got out of Wet Side Story, you'd think everything would go back to normal, right? But, not really. Apparently, the cast of Wet Side Story follow them, but not only them. Someone else from the movie too. But, after Brady goes missing, everyone goes insane. But there's one person in particular who does. Tanner.*BradyxTanner, possibly MackxLela*
1. Chapter 1

Brady sighed for the millionth time as he walked into his own house and layed on the couch, looking up at the celing. Everything was right with his life. He was finally out of his favorite movie. Which kinda made him upset. He had a great family, friends. New friends also. And, a amazing girlfriend.

But for some reason...He didn't feel right with Mack...Not anymore.

He felt like someone was getting in the way of his life.

Yet, he didn't know, he didn't know that it was someone he just met in the movie.

* * *

Tanner climbed the shore with his friends and girlfriend and looked around. He didn't see any of his friends. Only Seacat and the rest. He didn't see Big Momma's either. He looked around, seeing everyone was dressed differently then all of them.

But, one question immediatrly popped through his head.

_'Where. Am. I?!'_

"Lela?! Tanner," he heard someone scream, ausing him to break from his thoughts. "Huh," he blinked a few times and looekd in front of him, seeing Mack. "Mack?! What are you doing here too," Lela smiled, running up to her for a hug.

"Uhm...I live here," she replied to her, hugging her back. "Live here...Oh," Lela smiled lightly before running back to Tanner, him throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"But, what are you guys doing here," Mack asked, causing all of them to shrug. "No idea," they all said, looekd at each other, and started to laugh.

When they all calmed down, Tanner asked: "Well, where's that blonde at," he smiled lightly at the thought of Brady.

"Oh, you mean Brady? He left earlier. Said he was tired," Mack nodded lightly and sighed. "Anyway, besides Brady, we need to get you out of here before someone sees you," Mack whispered, while leading them away from everyone.

But, what everyone didn't know, was getting caught in public was the least of their worries.

Somoene else had came from the movie too. They just didn't know that yet.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

Brady woke up and looked around, realizing he was still on the couch, just like last night. He sighed to himself and slowly got up an walked out the door, not even bothering to take a shower and change.

He grabbed his surfboard from off of his front porch and made his way back to the beach, deep in thought on his way.

But, he was also feeling like he was being watched...

He was being watched alright...

Les Cannonbear stood behind a bush, watching the blonde walk down the street, seeing he wasn't obviously paying any attention to anyone around him. Les remembered the boy easily, it not being that long ago. But, he still had that one thought to the boy. The one connection. He was going to make Brady his. Even if he had to force him.

Les smirked, coming from behind the bush and behind Brady who was sitting down on the beach, alone. No one was outside except for him, it being only 7 in the morning.

Brady blinked a little and sighed again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Something didn't feel right to him...He knew for a fact someone was behind him. He just didn't want it to be true, hoping that they'd just go away.

As he heard another footstep from behind him, he couldn't take it. He got up and ran as fast as he could. Hoping whoever it was wouldn't try and follow him.

_"Thank god I take track and field," _Brady thought to himself before ducking behind a trash can in an alleyway in midtown.

Les easily followed him, able to catch up with the boy from time to time. Now, he'd need something to knock the boy out and take him by surprise. He looked around and smirked to himself, finding a fairly big piece of wood. "Perfect," he muttered to himself before picking it up and walking into the alley where Brady hid.

Brady bit his lip, breathing heavily. Hoping the person wouldn't find him. He decided he was gonna risk it. He was gonna run for it.

"Okay...One..," he slowly stood up, making sure he was still good enough hidden. "Two...," he got in the position to take off running. "Th- AHHH," he screamed as he felt a hand tak a hold of the back of his yellow rash guard. "HELP," the blonde screamed as he was thrown to the ground, wincing madly. He tried to get up and run, but felt a stinging sensation explode from the back of his head.

Brady tried to keep his eyes open, but failed miserably. He slowly closed his eyes, letting darkness take over him. "Help,' he whispered, before letting go, and blacking out.

* * *

Mack groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling someone's foot against her face. She opened her eyes and shrieked, when she found out it was actually Butchy's foot. "BUTCHY WHAT THE CRAP," she screamed, kicking him in the side, causing him to groan. "Sorry," he mumbled at the end of the bed, still half asleep.

Mack rolled her eyes and heard her ringtone of her phone somewhere on her bed. "Damn it," she mumbled as she tried to move all the people on her bed to try and find her phone, hearing the occasional, 'What is that noise?' and 'Mack stop!'

Mack sighed in relief as she saw her iPhone under Tanner's foot and grabbed for it, seeing Brady's picture on the screen. "What is that thing," Lela asked Mack, looking at her phone strangely. "My cell phone. Now hush. Brady's calling me," Mack whispered as she pressed 'Accept Call'

"Hi Brady," she spoke into the phone, starting to slowly get worried as she heard heavy breathing and whimpering. "Brady," she asked again, slowly sitting up, seeing everyone exchange worried glances at each other. Mack sighed, tapping on 'Speaker' She sat the phone on the bed. "Brady? You okay? Wh- HELP ME!" Brady screamed through his own phone.

"Brady," Mack whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Mack...Help me! Someone grabbed me in town! I was kidanpped," Brady explained into the phone, tears rolling down his face. "Please help me." "Don't worry...We will," Mack whispered just enough for the reciever to catch what she said. "W-We...Who's we," Brady's voice cracked, obviously, he's been crying.

"Uhm...Hey Brraadddyyyy," Tanner spoke into the phone, biting the side of his lip. "TANNER," Brady asked/screamed into the phone. "WHat the hell are you doing here," Brady asked, more calmer, as he finally got it through his head that pretty much, characters from a movie we're now here in the future. "No idea," everyone said, causing them to laugh more.

Both Mack and Brady rolled their eyes. "Not the time for laughing," they both shouted, causing everything to then go quiet.

"Just please hur-," he was interrupted by his kidnapper grabbing his phone. "HEY," he screamed, trying to jump up and grab it, but was pushed back on the concrete ground of the cellar he was trapped in. "Not gonna happen," the obviously fake British accent spoke to him, causing Brady's eyes to widen. "No...No...Not you please anyone but you," Brady bit his lip as the lights slowly came on, seeing his kidnapper in front of him. "Hello again," Les spoke to the blonde, smirking at the worried and panicked Brady.

* * *

"Hello?! B-Brady?! Brady," Mack shouted into the phone, hoping and praying that Brady was still on the phone and didn't get cut off. "Please," she whispered, dropping her phone ad staring at the others who stood shocked, around her bed. Tanner was especially effected. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone, seeming pretty upset.

"Tanner, bud, you okay," Seacat asked, causing Tanner's head to shoot up "Oh..yeah, I'm fine," Tanner lied, quickly walking out of the room, out of the house and leaned against the rails of the front porch.

Tanner let out an upsetting sigh.

"Who would do this to him," he muttered to himself, looking down.

He was upset. Well, more than upset. He was heartbroken and he couldn't help but feel that way.

Tanner was in love with Brady.


	2. Chapter 2

Brady looked at Les, terrified. "B-But I-I-I...I thought you were-," Brady stuttered with his words, not being able to find the right words. "Back in the ''movie," Les answered for the younger boy, causing Brady to nod madly. "Yes! That's exactly where I thought you were," Brady shouted, feeling tears form in his hazel eyes, threating to spill from the corners.

"What do you want with me," Brady whispered, trying to back away, knowing that wasn't possible because one of his ankles were chained to the floor. "You," Les whispered/growled in the blonde's ear, causing his spine to freeze. His whole body, frozen. "W-What," Brady asked, tears now falling down his face. "Shhh...Don't cry my love," Les cooed at him, wiping the tears away with his thumb, causing Brady to flinch at each touch.

_Is this dude insane?!_

"Your crazy! Let me go, bitch!" Brady screamed, suddenly feeling a surging pain shoot through his cheek, causing him to scream. Les gripped under his chin tightly. "Don't shout at me you little cunt...Got it," Les growled, causing Brady to nod madly, tears streaming down his face. "Yes...Yes Les- Nooo...You will adress me by...," he gave the blonde again a chance to think. "Uhh...Uhm...Uhh...M-Master," Brady stuttered and flinched on the word.

Les smirked. "Exactly," he replied, lightly patting his cheek. Les quickly got up from the cold cement floor and walked out, shutting the door.

Brady slumped against the wall, pulling his knees as close to him as he could and cried, burying his face in between his knees.

_Someone help me...Please_

* * *

Tanner quickly wiped the tears that fell from his face at the thought of Brady being kidnapped and held against his will. But only one problem.

It wasn't a thought. It was reality.

"Dude, you okay," a voice asked from behind, causing Tanner to jump and turn around to see his friends, Seacat and Butchy. plus his girlfriend, Lela. "Huh," he asked the trio in front of him, gripping the rail of the front porch to support him. "I said, 'Are you okay'," Seacat asked again, putting a comforting hand on his buddy's shoulder.

Tanner had to be honest. One time he did actually have a crush on Seacat. But, he never admitted it. Until one night...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_Tanner sighed as he climbed the steps to his friend, Seacat's house. He was gonna do it. He was gonna do it. He was gonna tell Seacat how he felt about him. He knew he had to sooner or later...But it seems like it has to be sooner. He sighed one more as he knocked on the door and heard a small 'Coming!' from insode the house. Tanner smiled at the sound of the voice and smiled even more as the door opened. "Oh hey Tanner! What's up," Seacat asked him, smiling as he stepped outside in front of him, shutting the door behind him. "Uhm. hey...I wanted to tell you something," Tanner smiled lightly as Seacat's face curled up in confusion. _

_"What is it Tanner? Come on spit it out," his friend playfully slapped his shoulder, a small chuckle coming from his lips. "Well...It's not that easy to say- Oh no, your moving aren't you?! Aw man! I can't see my boarding buddy leave-," Seacat started to panic, causing Tanner to laugh an grab his arm. "No no no, I'm not moving, man...It's soething else..." This caused Seacat's expression to get well...Half serious, half confused. Tanner chuckled once more. "Well, like I said, it's not easy to confess...But...I kinda...Sorta...Really like you..ore than a friend," Tanner mumbled, looking at his feet, too scared to see how his hopefully-still friend's esxpression to what he said would be._

_"Y-You w-w-w-what," Seacat stuttered, looking at him, shocked, not really thinking his best friend would ever like him this way. _

_He was shocked that any man would like him this way. _

_Hell, he was shocked that ANYONE would EVER like him this way._

_"Yep, I said it..I've been wanting to get that off my chest for quite awhile now," Tanner chuckled lightly and slowly looked at Seacat._

_"Th-Thats," Secat stuttered to find the right words..."DISGUSTING! YOU GAY?! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THAT COMING! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GO KILL YOURSELF! OH MY GOD," Seacat stormed into his house and shut the door with a loud 'BANG!' leaving Tanner standing on his front porch. All Tanner did was run. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. And soon he stopped. He looked around to find himself in his small basement._

_He sighed and grumbled to himself, ''He wants me to kill myself? Fine...I will."_

_He fumbled through the few old dressers and toolboxes until his fingers came upon something metal and sharp._

_A knife._

_He quickly took it out from it's holder and lightly touched it with his fingers, feeling small amounts of blood trickle down his hand. He breathed quietly as he heard a voice, yelling his name. _

_"Tanner!? Tanner! Come on man I didn't mean it! Please come out!" _

_Seacat._

_Tanner shook his head and hid quietly in the darkness, under the steps. He heard the faint footsteps from above him, in the kitchen above the ceiling._

_"Please Tanner! I'm sorry!"_

_"Yeah right," Tanner whispered as he pressed the knife against his wrist, slowly sliding it, seeing the warm crimson liquid spill from the fresh cut._

_1 cut._

_"No one can make it up by saying sorry after saying something like that," he whispered again, sliding the knife over his other wrist._

_2 cuts._

_"One for Seacat," he muttered to himself, as he slid the wrist again, counting off names as easy as he could. The footsteps got closer, right on the other side of the door. Tanner stared at his wrist._

_Make that 15 cuts._

_"Tanner!"_

_Tanner heard the door opened and stared at his bloody hands and arms, feeling his lower legs go limp._

_ Then, his upper legs. _

_His vision got blurry as he heard the echo of loud footsteps from above him, knowing it was Seacat, running downstairs. "TANNER," Seacat shouted, covering his mouth as he turned on the light, seeing his best friend, bleeding, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Seacat sprinted and slid towards Tanner, getting on his knees and looking at him._

_Tanner ony had a small glance os his narrowed eyes, before he slowly slipped into unconsciesness._

_"No...No Tanner," Seacat was bawling by now._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

Tanner had to stay in the hospital for nearly three months. He never forgave Seacat until nearly a month aftrer he got out of the hospital.

Pain flashed through his eyes as he shoved his pants in his shorts pockets, leaning back against the rail of Mack's front porch. "What's wrong, man," Seacat stood next to him, Butchy on his left, Lela in front of him. He looked at all three, his eyes filled with regret as he took a glance at Lela. "It's just-," Tanner paused, and looked down as he supported himself against the railing. slowly taking a seat on top of it.

"It's just what," Butchy asked him, looking at him. Tanner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He only managed to mumble out the words, 'I'm in love with Brady' before jumping down and running off away from the house.

"What did you say," Butchy yelled after him and Tanner turned around to face him. "I'M IN LOVE WITH BRADY DAMMIT," he shouted, turning back as he quickly sprinted off.

Soon, he slowed down to a walk after knowing he was far enough from mack's house.

Brady.

Just the mention of hm made him smile. He closed his eyes and imagined Brady in his mind, smiling wide as he did so.

Perfect personality, perfect blonde hair, perfect smile, perfect body. Perfect everything.

But, there was one small thing about that.

He knew for a fact Brady wouldn't like him back. making his heart break, knowing how he was obviously in love with Mack instead of him anyway. It hurts him knowing he loved Brady, but Brady didn't love him back. It hurt badly...

_"If only he knew..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Brady pulled on the chains that held his wrists and ankles in a painful position, wincing every time as he pulled on the hurtful chains that seemed to tighten around his sensitive skin. Finally he just gave up, actually feeling the chains going through his skin.

_Man this is so gonna hurt in the morning...What the hell am I kidding...It hurts right now!_

He sighed and slumped against the wall, looking around as the petrified feeling seemed to be eating him alive. He just finally let it all out, and cried. He sat there for nearly an hour crying. As soon as he stopped, he couldn't help but start again. He cried, and cried, and cried, until the door swung open causig his head to snap up, scared for his life, hoping it was someone here to resuce him.

But, he was wrong.

Les strolled through the door smirking, carrying what seemed like a breifcase with him.

Brady looked at him, a look painted on his face that looked like a mix of confusion and terrified. "Hello, little slave," Les cooed, lightly squeezing Brady's cheek, causing Brady to pull away and back farther into the wall. "What do you want," Brady spat, his voice filled with so much venom as he spoke, but inside, he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Now, you don't have to be that way," Les soothed, well, more like commanded at Brady, causing Brady to bite the inside of his cheek.

"But, I'd rather get your first...'Encounter' I guess we should say started...Now shall we?" Les smirked at him. causing Brady's eyes to widen in fear and quickly started shaking his head. "No..No please, I'll do anything you want just not this! Please I'm begging you!" Brady cried, as he tried to back father into the wall, which obviously didn't work.

Les gripped the bottom of Brady's chin and forced Brady to look into his eyes.

_"Those cold, evil, and sinister eyes," _Brady thought to himself, as his head jerked away from Les' grip.

Les, gripping a key in his pocket, unlocked the chains that encircled Brady's hands and feet from moving and pulled the boy to his feet. Brady couldn't help but wince and stumble.

Les chuckled, gripping the blonde by the back of his shirt and leading him out of the cellar. Brady looked around as he was pushed and shoved past so many rooms that made his whole body go numb.

He even think he saw a weaponry room...

But, that's not what he had in store for him. Hopefully. Les shoved Brady hard against the wall and growled a command in his ear that made Brady's blood go cold.

"Don't move, you little bitch. I'm not afraid to kill you. I have all the weapons I need to where I can watch you die and rot in Hell."

Brady gulped, shutting his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to die. Well, in this situation he did but not like this...

Not murder.

Les looked through the many keys on his keyring, shoving key after key into the keyslot, his back turned to Brady. Brady was so desperate to just ignore the threat that still rang through his head and just run. But, what if Les catched him? That thought made Brady whimper inside.

Brady heard the small 'click' from a key being turned into the keyhole, causing Brady to freeze. What was going to happen to him? What awaits him in the room?

It wasn't gonna be safe nor fun if that's what you were thinking. Brady shut his eyes as he was shoved through the door, Les using one hand to grip the side of Brady's arm and the other carrying the briefcase.

Brady dared to open his eyes and slowly looked around, seeing nothing but a table...It wasn't a regualr table. It looked like the one you'd see from movies that tortured people.

"Strip," Les commanded, Brady just stood there, frozen, off in his own thoughts. Worried thoughts of course. Brady immediately snapped out of it as he felt a blow to his stomach, causing him to stumble bac, nearly tripping on his own feet. Les grabbed the side of Brady's blonde hair, causing him to shriek. "I'm not gonna repeat myself, boy. When I give you a command, I expect you to do that command right away. Got it?" Les questioned, causing Brady to nod madly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Les smirked. "Good. Now strip."

Brady nodded as he quickly pulled off the white T-Shirt, that was now stained in dirt and some slight blood and threw it in a corner of the room. Brady looked at Les.

"Continue," Les ushered, causing Brady to sigh unevenly and nod. Shutting his eyes, Brady slowly pulled off his shorts, along with his boxers and throwing them in the same pile as his shirt. Now he was completely nude to Les, slightly flinching as the cold air hit his body, goosebumps forming all over his skin. Les examined Brady's full body and smirked, getting undressed himself.

"Lay down," Les commanded, pointing to the table behind him. Brady nodded and quickly laid down, wincing as his back smacked against the cold, metal table. Les pulled Brady's hand aboves his head, cuffing both of them together and above the blonde's head, to where he could barely move them, not even a inch, doing the same to his ankles.

The man examined the younger boy's body, smirking to himself as he watched Brady squirm and pull on the chains, but he barely moved. Les then...Well, you can guess...But it's not pretty...Not at all...

* * *

Brady couldn't help but cry as he was shoved back into the room, fully clothed. He quickly crawled into a corner, pulling his knees up to him and just cried. Les smirked as he sobbed, knowing he just broke the boy, and loved every minute of his pain.

Nothing made him happier than to see the boy broken.

* * *

Tanner sat currently on a rock, looking over towards the ocen and beyond, lost in thoughts. Most were about Brady.

_Where is he?_

_Is he safe?_

_Who in the right mind would do this to him?_

_Why would they do it?_

Tanner stuffed his head in between his knees, and gave out a loud yell. This was making him frustrated as Hell, knowing the person he loved was somewhere trapped, and needed to be helped. Brady coul be getting beaten, raped, KILLED! Tanner didn't know what was going on right now. And he sure as fuck didn't wanna know either.

"Tanner...Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He looked up, startled at first, thinking it was Brady's kidnapper to come after him next, but sighed in relief, as it was only Lela. "Could you repeat that..I was zoned out for a second," Tanner replied to her, Lela felt like she wanted to punch Tanner, but sighed and repeated it anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked Brady?"

Tanner sighed. "I didn't wanna hurt you and break up with you. And for your information, it's in love thank you very much," Tanner retorted, causing Lela to roll her eyes.

"I thought that getting together would clear my head and tell me that I didn't like Brady and that I wasn't gay...But, this has been bugging me ever since I first saw and talked to Brady...We just...Had an attraction...But, he has Mack...He doesn't love me. He loves her," he explained, looking down at his feet. Lela sighed.

"Tanner..I wouldn't have minded if we broke up...I like someone else too," Lela admitted, Tanner's head shot up. "You do? Who," Tanner asked, Lela bit her lip. "You'll see when the time comes," Lela smirked, Tanner nodded, knoeing for a fact that Lela wasn't going to tell him anything. "So...We still friends," Tanner held out his hand causing Lela to giggle, taking it while nodding.

"Of course, we're always gonna be friends no matter what."

That's the thing that Tanner has been wanting Lela to say forever. But, this doesn't mean he was automatically going to be with Brady either.

Brady still loved and cared for Mack.

Mack still loved and cared for Brady...?

No, there's no mistake with that question mark at the end of that statement. Does Mack really do love and cherish her relationship with Brady? Or, does she want that special feeling for someone else? Needless to say, Mack doesn't want Brady. She wants someone else. Specifically, a female biker?

* * *

**I know I'm new to these whole Correct Way To Use An Authors Note type of thing, but this one s really important. Yeah, Authors Notes are a real drag. But, this one is something I hope you'll be interested in. I pray to God you all are. Okay so it's like this. You all are in the middle of reading Brady and Tanner's lovely tale! But, now I am hopefully introducing...Mack and Lela's lovely tale! If you'd like to hear more about this, please review on what you should think happen to this idea.**

**Share, favorite and review!**


End file.
